


hinamonster

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink: tentacles.





	hinamonster

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Sparkling in the morning light, Hina’s abs are shiny, mesmerizing, and distracting to the point that Ohkura doesn’t realize right away that he’s being touched in eight different places at once.

And when he does, he can’t bring himself to be very bothered, because it feels good.

“I expected you to put up a fight,” Hina says, his hands folded neatly in his lap as his _tentacles_ slide up Ohkura’s shirt and down his pants. “At least a scream.”

“You sound disappointed,” Ohkura replies, squirming a bit as he’s poked in a sensitive spot. “I’m pretty easygoing, you know this.”

“I do,” Hina says, smiling as he reaches for Ohkura with his actual hands. “It’s why I chose you to reveal my true form to.”

Their kiss is soft, almost lazy, and Ohkura smirks into it as Hina takes charge and devours him. There have been rumors of the Hina Monster (B-Gatan) for years, and Ohkura’s pleased that they’re true, because honestly, Hina like this is ridiculously hot.

Hina’s extra appendages start getting intimate, looping around his cock and pressing between the cheeks of his ass, and Ohkura’s pulling Hina into his lap for something to rub against. Hina straddles him easily, too easily, and Ohkura finds himself rather jealous that Hina can fuck himself without awkward angles or wrist cramps. He wishes he had awesome tentacles, too.

But it’s Hina’s hands that strip them, quickly removing all clothing barriers and leaving them skin to skin, rocking together while gasping into their heated kisses. The tentacles do all of the work, even when Ohkura reaches between Hina’s legs and finds one already there, oozing with lubrication and twisting its way inside him. These things sure come in handy.

Ohkura groans when one of them hits him somewhere deep, somewhere sensitive, and his hands tighten on Hina’s hips as he grinds their erections together. It feels like he should be doing more, but he has no problem just sitting here and letting Hina do everything.

He starts to reach for their cocks to stroke them both in his hand, but a tentacle gets there first and coils around just him, coating him with lube. It’s natural how Hina scoots up, taking Ohkura inside his body, and for a second Ohkura feels the tentacle in there with him until it slips out. There’s still one inside _him_ , pressing right where he wants it, and Ohkura starts to lose his mind from fucking and being fucked at the same time.

“Fuck,” Hina gasps, tightening around Ohkura and gasping into his mouth as he bounces up and down. Ohkura manages a look to the side and sees one tentacle on either side of them, keeping Hina balanced while he rides. Useful, indeed.

“Slow… down…” Ohkura gets out, biting on Hina’s bottom lip in punctuation, but that just makes Hina move faster and Ohkura hopes he seriously doesn’t think he’s going to last long like this. Hina’s noises are appropriate for what they’re doing and he feels so good inside; Ohkura starts moving with him, gripping Hina’s hips to pull him down at the same time he thrusts up, gradually taking control and Hina lets him.

Then he feels Hina tighten even more and finds a tentacle curled around Hina’s cock, pulling him off while pressing into the slit, and Ohkura makes it until he sees Hina start to spurt before giving into his own release. The tentacle inside him keeps prodding until Ohkura’s completely spent, finally retracting and disappearing to wherever Hina hides them when he’s pretending to be a normal human.

“I knew you’d like it,” Hina murmurs into their kiss, and Ohkura frisks Hina’s sides, seeking out the eight appendages until they sprout forth once more and wrap him in the tightest embrace he’s ever had.


End file.
